The Outlands
'''The Outlands '''is an island in the northeastern area of the Caribbean. It is inhabited almost entirely by the natives living on the island, who are all immensely involved with voodoo rituals. It has a very dark history, starting with a civil war between the natives, eventual interference from the European powers, all culminating with the rise of Nitidus. It's said that any outsider who stays on the island for an extended period of time goes insane, although this has not been proven. The main boss of the island is Nitidus. The side bosses, both of whom were resurrected by Nitidus, are Cucaracha and Cafard. History During the age of old imperialism, many European nations attempted to colonize this island due to its bountiful resources and the fact that it was already built up by the native inhabitants. However, each nation failed their quest for colonization under mysterious circumstances. Each one refused to give it a second try and the soldiers in each failed conquest refused to talk in great detail about what happened. According to reports from European soldiers attempting to colonize, the following information was gathered: *The natives mysteriously "civilized" the island and built complicated structures before their arrival, unlike any other Caribbean island *They're all immersed in voodoo rituals and all seem to have endless knowledge on voodoo and other magic *They are all obsessed with the concept of death and, as a result, built a very large skull structure on the top of the island Areas The Dock The docking area is where sailors who plan on making a stop dock. Due to the island being surrounded by mountainous land, one has to sail through the spiral-shaped water passage and into the village area to dock. The Village The village is where most of the inhabitants of the island live. There are always voodoo rituals going on in the village, even during nighttime. The Castle The castle is a complex structure built by the natives. It is right next to the village, on the opposite side of the pathway to the forest. The Pathway A pathway between the Village and Forest. It contains Undead Witchdoctors and Undead Slashers. The Forest The pathway that leads from the Village up into the Skull. The forest is riddled with Undead Spanish Capitans, Undead French Capitaines, Undead Gypsies, and Undead Captains. The Waterfall Skull A giant skull structure built at the top of a mountain. The island's waterfall pours out of its mouth. Inside of the skull is a pathway riddled with puzzles and enemies that eventually lands you in the center of the mountain. Nitidus's Chamber At the end of the Waterfall Skull's pathway is the entrance to a chamber. Inside this chamber is where you will find Nitidus. Note: If you haven't completed the Treasure Map, you won't be able to enter the chamber. Enemies *Bosses **Nitidus (Level 50) **Cucaracha (level 35 or 40) **Cafard (level 35 or 40) *Normal Enemies **Undead Witchdoctors (Level 7-11) **Undead Slashers(Level 18-25) **Undead Spanish Capitans (Level 28-30) **Undead French Capitaines (Level 28-30) **Undead Gypsies (Level 28-30) **Undead Captains (Level 35-38) NPCs *Marcus Featherstonehaugh *Maximus *Sebastian Mandrell Music Quests *Story Quest: The Outlands *Quest: Secret of Outlands Teleportation *Work for Hire: Defeat Enemies Trivia *The Outlands's name was inspired by both the place of a similar name in the popular MMORPG "World of Warcraft" and the guild of the creator's, The Outlanders. Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Locations Category:Fan Creations Category:POTCO